The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display (hereafter "LCD") and a driving method thereof, and particularly, to an active matrix type LCD with vertical and horizontal drivers operative in a multi-media network, e.g. adaptive to multiple scan modes such as in a large-sized or presentation-oriented display or projector (hereafter collectively "PROJECTOR") and a now or high-grade television or high-definition television (hereafter collectively "TV"), and to a driving method for the same.